Comme d'habitude
by Nagiisa
Summary: Tout est comme d'habitude mais ce jour-là, RIEN n'est pareil…


Le lundi matin, je me lève toujours la première, puis après avoir pris ma douche, je file chercher les croissants pour le petit déjeuner. Quand je reviens, il est aux alentours de 9:30. Mon petit copain, très flemmard dans son genre vient à peine de se réveiller. Mais, je ne lui en veux pas. J'ai l'habitude de le retrouver, minuit passé sur le paillasson, en rentrant de soirée. Je l'avoue, c'est un vrai fêtard !

Il me salue gentiment en posant ses douces lèvres sur mes cheveux blonds. Je lui dis alors « _J'ai acheté les croissants, mamour _». Le temps qu'il se remette des esprits de la veille, il grogne et rétorque « _Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas m'appeler mamour, mais tu as ramené les croissants, donc je te pardonne _». Je lui lance un « _Je t'aime_ » et part rejoindre ma meilleure amie au salon de coiffure dans lequel elle travaille pour me couper les cheveux.

Je n'ai généralement pas besoin de lui dire ce que je veux comme coupe de cheveux, qu'elle se met déjà au travail. On peut dire qu'elle et moi, nous sommes fusionnelles. Je l'ai rencontré il y a deux ans, pendant mes vacances à Okinawa. Tout comme moi, c'est une vraie bavarde. Elle est toutefois très impulsive et n'hésite pas à tout te dire en face ! Mais on peut être sûre de sa confiance. Jamais elle ne divulguera un secret qui lui a été dit.

« _Je te dois combien, Karin ?_ »

« _Rien du tout ! Tu es mon invitée !_ »

« _Je suis toujours invitée ! Laisse-moi payer !_ »

« _Jamais !_ »

Oui, en général, c'est à chaque fois comme ça que la discussion se termine. Le plus souvent en rire, bien sûr. Comme d'habitude, mon téléphone sonne, sachant pertinemment que c'est ma mère qui me demande de passer la voir. J'accepte de bon cœur et lui annonce les nouvelles rumeurs. Elle reste souvent stupéfaite devant tant de commérage.

Il est maintenant 10:30 passé. J'envoie un texto à mon cousin pour lui rappeler que, demain matin, nous avons cours ensemble. Il me répond parfois « _Oui, je sais_ ». Ou encore « _Pas la peine de me le rappeler !_ ». Tiens, parlons-en de mon cousin. Il a exactement le même âge que moi -22 ans- et, est né le même jour que mon petit ami. Impossible d'oublier son anniversaire. C'est un grand blond, aux yeux bleu virant fréquemment au gris.

Pensant que mon homme ne fera pas à manger, j'achète un plat tout fait. Arrivant chez moi, une odeur me titille les narines. Je ne suis pourtant pas surprise quand mon copain me dit qu'il prépare à manger. J'objecte en lui riant au nez et en pointant du doigt la boîte de nourriture « _Pauvre chou, tout ce travail pour rien !_ » Il souffle, roule des yeux et se remet à ses fourneaux.

Je ne peux pas le nier, mon compagnon est un vrai cordon bleu ! Ses lasagnes sont excellentes ! Je lui fais le compliment, ce qui le fait rougir. Ce qui est peu fréquent.

« _Sport ou ciné ?_ » Dis-je toute enjouée

« _Ciné ! _» s'exclama-t-il

« _Tu ne changeras jamais…_ »

A 14:30, nous voilà arrivé au cinéma. Les séances commencent dans moins d'une heure. Pourquoi « les séances » ? Oui, vous avez tout compris, nous ne sommes jamais d'accord sur le choix du film.

« _On regarde Populaire ! Prem's !_ » M'écriais-je en levant le bras

« _Je n'aime pas les histoires à l'eau de rose ! Pourquoi pas Iron Man 3 ?_ »

« _Tu crois que voir des gens se faire tuer par un homme en plastique est mieux, peut-être ? _»

« _Déjà, Iron Man est en fer. Et il assassine des ennemis qui veulent détruire la Terre !_ »

Mais finalement, on arrive tout de même à se mettre d'accord après un certain temps.

« _Va pour Les Profs_ »

Une fois la production terminée, il est aux alentours de 16:00. Je connais parfaitement bien mon petit copain pour savoir qu'il se retient de crier qu'il a faim. Nous nous hâtons dans une boulangerie pour acheter une viennoiserie. Il me remercie d'un clin d'œil.

Je sors mon portable de mon sac et j'y vois inscrit « _2 nouveaux messages_ ».

De : Naruto Uzumaki

« _On fait comme d'hab_ »

De : Maman

« _Tu as parlé à ton père ?_ »

Oui, on fait comme d'habitude. Rendez-vous chez Ichiraku.

Non, je ne lui ai pas parlé. Pas eu le temps.

J'informe mon copain que Naruto nous attend chez Ichiraku. Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête. D'ici 20 minutes, nous y étions arrivés. En entrant dans le restaurant favori de notre meilleur ami, je salue Teuchi et Ayame. Avant de nous installer à notre place attitrée, Naruto nous présente sa nouvelle copine. Elle s'appelle Sakura Haruno. J'ai tout de suite su qu'entre nous deux, ça n'allait pas marcher. Elle dit que ses cheveux sont roses au naturel mais je vois, comme qui dirait, un indice qui prouve le contraire : Les racines de sa chevelure sont bruns. Eh oui ! On ne me trompe pas, moi !

Elle me scrute avec autant de haine, que je n'imagine même pas sa tête quand Naruto devra la quitter. Nous restons en compagnie de nos deux amoureux durant deux heures et demi. Profitant d'un baiser romantique, je donne un coup de coude au flemmard se trouvant à mes côtés, en lui faisant promettre de partir rapidement. Il approuve toujours d'un signe de tête discret.

Enfin sorti de l'auberge à 18:45. Le trajet qui nous ramène chez nous dure 20 minutes. Ces quelques minutes nous procurent un bien fou avant de retomber dans le train-train quotidien. Je sollicite mon compagnon pour connaître son envie du jour.

« _Scène de Ménages et Cauchemar en cuisine_ »

Je rétorque alors. Je ne suis pas d'accord. « Cauchemar en cuisine » est la pire émission que je puisse regarder. Comprendre les exaspérations de personnes inconnues ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Je décide donc de réviser mes cours, déroutant ainsi mon petit ami qui n'a vraiment pas l'habitude de me voir étudier mon sujet d'examen.

Ne croyant pas à ce qu'il vient de voir, il explose littéralement de rire. Je me retourne instinctivement et l'interroge du regard.

« _Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle !_ » dit-il aux bords du fou rire

Vexée, je monte hâtivement dans la salle de bain et m'y enferme. A bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les marches de l'escalier menant aux chambres et aux toilettes craquent. Les pas se rapprochement prudemment, puis j'entends « _Choupinette, tu es là ?_ ». J'entrouvre l'entrée et couine un « _Oui_ » à peine audible.

« _Je suis désolé_ ». Qu'est-ce que j'aime cette phrase qui fait souvent des miracles ! Personnellement, tous mes problèmes s'en vont dès qu'il prononce cette simple formule. Je lui saute instantanément dans les bras. Il me caresse les cheveux d'une main légère. « _On descend ?_ ». Je n'ai pas besoin de lui répondre. On peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

23:50 la série -que j'ai finalement regardé- s'est enfin achevée. Je suis épuisée et dire que demain matin, j'ai cours de bonne heure ! J'enfile mon pyjama et tombe dans les bras de Morphée de même que l'homme présent à mes côtés. J'ai finalement oublié d'allumer mon réveil.

Ce lundi matin là, Shikamaru est déjà réveillé ce qui me semble anormal. Les croissants sont déjà sur la table et il n'est même pas encore 9:00 ! En pénétrant dans le salon, je le vois avachi sur le canapé, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche. Un rictus se forme sur mon visage. Il faut absolument prendre une photo ! Je sors mon téléphone et appui sur le bouton qui déclenche l'objectif.

C'est là que j'aperçois que j'ai un nouveau message

De : Karin

« _Peux pas te prendre aujourd'hui, désolée _ »

Mes cheveux ne seront donc pas coupés cette semaine. Une tâche en moins. Je décide de répondre au message de mon amie mais une sonnerie me coupe dans mon élan.

« _Allo maman ? […] Tu as prévu autre chose ? […] C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas […] Bisous ! Salut !_ »

C'est curieux tout ça, ma meilleure amie annule notre rendez-vous habituel, ma mère proteste pour que je reste chez moi au lieu de venir chez elle. Je suis donc très en avance sur mon emploi du temps quotidien. Puisque je n'ai plus rien à perdre, je décide d'envoyer le message classique à mon cousin « _On a cours demain_ ». Je reçois une réponse dans les 15 minutes qui suivent « _Ça va être cool !_ »

Excusez-moi ?! Mon cousin a vraiment dit ça ?! C'est juste impossible ! Maintenant, j'en suis sûre… Il y a anguille sous roche ! Mes proches me cachent quelques choses !

Il est près de 9:30, ma petite enquête va pouvoir commencer. Je regarde le calendrier cherchant à trouver ne serait-ce qu'un petit indice. Mais rien n'y fait. Dans la case « _23 septembre_ » rien n'est inscrit.

J'informe Shikamaru que je pars me balader. Il accepte sans rechigner. Je traverse la rue en direction du salon de coiffure de Karin. Quand j'y parviens, une inscription figure sur la porte « _FERME EXCEPTIONNELEMENT_ ». Je repars prendre ma voiture et me dirige chez ma mère. Ce qui me prend une bonne heure avant de comprendre qu'elle ne répondra ni à mes coups de fils, ni à mes appels sur sa sonnerie. Je m'oriente alors vers le super marché pour acheter de la nourriture préparée.

Il sonne alors 11:00 heure à laquelle je devrais être rentrée depuis bien longtemps. En regagnant ma très chère maison, la porte s'ouvre brusquement et je vois mon petit ami dans le cadrant de la porte. Tout le monde aurait pu deviner qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller, vu la marque rouge sur sa joue.

« _Tu es enfin là ! J'ai faim !_ »

Pensant qu'il se paye ma tête, je suis emportée dans un fou rire. Il me dévisage étonnamment. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et annonce d'une traite.

« _Bon, j'ai la dalle. Tu réchauffes le plat ?_ »

« _Ce… Ce n'est pas une blague ?_ » Bégayai-je

« _Non, j'ai vraiment faim !_ »

Je m'introduis donc dans la cuisine. Pas d'odeur me titillant les narines, pas le bruit du four disant que le repas est prêt, et la table n'est même pas mise. Je chauffe alors les spaghettis pendant que Shikamaru dispose les assiettes, les couverts et les verres sur la table à manger. Nous entamons le dîner dans le silence le plus total.

En dégustant ma pomme, je devine que quelque chose le tracasse. Il a l'air absent et distrait. Soudainement, son mobile sonne. Un grand sourire éclaire son visage. Je m'arrête net de manger, voulant savoir qui peut bien l'appeler. Il me lâche un « _Je reviens_ » et m'abandonne.

Voilà maintenant une heure qu'il est en ligne ! Je suis lassée de l'attendre. Je réagis en lui écrivant un mot que je pose près de son assiette. « _Je pars faire un footing à proximité du parc. Bises_ »

En chemin, je croise Naruto sûrement très pressé puisqu'il ne m'a pas aperçu poursuivit par Sakura, qui elle non plus de m'a pas remarqué. Je décide en cachette, de les suivre pour découvrir ce qu'ils manigancent. Les deux tourtereaux s'arrêtent à un coin de rue, et croyant me faire repérer, je me faufile entre les poubelles du quartier.

Je reçois un message peu de temps après.

De : Naruto Uzumaki

« _Rdv annulé. Désolé_ »

Autre chose de prévu ?

En attendant sa réponse, je décide d'aller prendre un bol de Ramen chez Ichiraku. Etant donné que je suis à pied, ma petite escapade met plus de temps que prévu. Quand j'atteins le restaurant, je suis pleine de sueur et complètement essoufflée.

« _Bonjour, Naruto et Shikamaru ne sont pas avec toi ?_ »

_« Non, ils ont eu un empêchement_ » mentis-je

« _Il est à peine 15:00, que viens-tu faire ici ? _»

_« J'ai juste un peu faim. Je vais prendre un bol de Ramen au porc. Merci_ »

Après avoir terminé mon festin, je remarque qu'autour de moi, beaucoup de couples ce sont donnés rendez-vous. Oui, à cet instant, je suis très jalouse de toutes ces filles. Non pas parce que leur copain me plaît, au contraire mais parce qu'elles profitent du moment présent sans se poser de questions.

Je retire le téléphone de ma poche mais ne vois aucun message arrivés. Manque de chance, je n'ai plus de réseau pour une quelconque raison. J'essaye en vain d'appeler chez moi, mais rien n'y fait. Ce qui m'agace fortement ! Je ne peux donc joindre personne.

Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, il se met à pleuvoir. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que la pluie s'arrête pour pouvoir repartir. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être mouillée, mais qu'elle idée aussi d'être venue à pied jusqu'au bistrot de Teuchi ! En attendant, je pique un somme.

« _Hé ! Réveilles toi !_ »

« _Hm ? Teuchi ? Il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir ?_ »

« _Cela fait une bonne demie heure au moins, oui !_ »

Je scrute les aiguilles de l'horloge accrochée au-dessus du comptoir. 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59… 16:46 !

« _Bon, il faut que j'y aille moi ! Merci pour les Ramen, je te revaudrai ça !_ »

Ayant repris des forces, je mets le chrono de mon portable en marche. Je me donne au minimum 30 minutes pour atteindre le salon de coiffure de Karin et 10 minutes pour accéder à ma résidence.

45 minutes ! Il m'a fallu 45 minutes pour arriver à la ruelle menant jusqu'à chez moi.

« _Je ferai bien de me remettre au sport, moi !_ »

Mais là, c'est le drame !

« _Mes clés ! Mais merde ! Où est-ce que je les ai mises ?!_ »

J'entreprends de toquer à la porte… Une fois… Deux fois… Trois fois… Bon apparemment, il n'y a personne. Et ce fichu téléphone qui n'a pas une seule barre de réseau ! Mais oui ! La voilà la solution !

« _Bonjour Tsunade ! Tu peux me prêter ton téléphone ? Le mien n'a plus de réseau_ »

« _Bien sûr. Entre voisines, on se doit bien ça !_ »

« _Merci !_ »

« _Mais tu transpires ! Je t'apporte de nouveaux habits. Pendant ce temps, sers-toi du téléphone qui est posé dans le salon_ »

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Shikamaru Nara, merci de rappeler plus tard »

BIP

« T'es sur le répondeur de Naruto ! J'suis pas là alors laisse-moi un message ! »

BIP

« Karin n'est pas là pour le moment mais- Suigetsu ! Tais-toi ! Mais vous pouvez laisser un message après le- Suigetsu ! »

BIP

En 3 appels, je n'ai réussi à avoir aucun de mes proches. J'entends ma voisine descendre les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Elle réplique alors « _Change-toi avec ça !_ ». Elle me propose aussi de prendre une douche avant de me vêtir de ses vêtements.

Un peu plus tard, ayant fini de me préparer, j'appelle ma voisine et lui demande de commenter ma nouvelle tenue. Le résultat est « _Magnifique ! _» d'après Tsunade. Je suis habillée d'une mini robe, m'arrivant un peu au-dessus des genoux, blanche ornée de fleurs bleues entourée par une ceinture en cuire. J'ajuste ma veste en tissu bleu assorti aux fleurs de ma robe et d'un geste las, lui montre mes cheveux blonds, un peu trop longs à mon goût mais surtout très emmêlés. Elle m'affirme qu'elle s'occupe de tout.

« _Et voilà ! Tu peux regarder !_ »

« _Wow ! C'est génial !_ »

Ma chevelure qui était, il y a quelques instants un vrai champ de bataille, s'est transformé en une longue tresse m'arrivant à l'épaule. Je lui saute au coup pour la remercier.

« _Merci ! Merci ! Merci !_ »

« _Pas de temps à perdre ! Monte dans le taxi en face de la maison !_ »

« _Le taxi ?_ »

« _Fonce je te dis !_ »

Je la remercie encore une fois et m'engouffre dans le taxi. Le conducteur a les cheveux blonds ce qui m'étonne car il ressemble trait pour trait à mon cousin.

« _Excusez-moi, j'ai l'impression que je vous connais_ »

Le chauffeur ne répondit rien, sûrement trop absorbé par la route. J'essaye alors de m'orienter pour savoir où ce taxi m'emmène. A mon plus grand malheur, les vitres sont teintées et donc impossible de voir à travers. Je soupire de fatigue.

« _On est bientôt arrivé ?_ » questionnai-je

L'homme à la chevelure blonde approuve d'un signe de tête. Tout d'un coup, la voiture est plongée dans le noir le plus profond. Je ne m'inquiète pas, croyant à une simple panne de courant.

Après quelques minutes sans lumière, la voiture s'éclaire et s'arrête devant la salle des fêtes. Le chauffeur quitte son poste pour m'ouvrir la portière et j'ai la surprise de reconnaître mon cousin !

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ »

Il pose son index sur sa bouche, me bande les yeux avec un foulard qu'il avait attaché à son cou, et me fait avancer en me tenant les épaules.

« _Fais-moi confiance…_ » Me murmura-t-il

J'avance ne sachant pas où je vais. J'entends alors des voix qui me sont familières. Et puis, je ne sens plus la pression des mains de mon cousin sur mes épaules.

« _Deidara ?_ »

Le foulard qui m'enlevait la vue s'est détaché. A ma grande surprise, tous mes amis ainsi que ma famille s'étaient réunis. Une banderole était même accrochée à deux poteaux que Naruto et Sakura tenaient fermement.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ce lundi là, rien n'était comme d'habitude. Je comprends tout à présent. Et je suis la plus heureuse des femmes.

« _Ino, ma chérie… Veux-tu m'épouser ?_ »

** Oui, je le veux **


End file.
